First Beats
by nanu107
Summary: "If I were a painter, I would want to paint this scene. Put it down on canvas so I could remember it."
1. Chapter 1

First Beats

Prompt 0== None! -_-

Author's note: You know you can't go wrong with fluffiness when you end your story and can't help but to clap as you finish it. This story does not have a prompt because the ones I have left to finish the Balthy 100 don't fit. And finally; this is my tribute to Sheherazade's Fable's The Third Apprentice: Chapter 16. Honestly, one of my favorite chapters of a totally awesome story. Kudos!

Anyway, enjoy!

When Veronica bloomed into a beautiful butterfly she'd been barely sixteen. Master had to keep her hidden until the court allowed her coming of age ceremony to take place and so she was admired for one whole year by Balthazar and Horvath. They both liked to admire her, and showered her compliments whenever possible, after all she was suppose to get used to getting such things from me she did not know, why not practice with those closer to her. Veronica, at first would blush and hurry away, but slowly she started to build up some defense for the kind and sometimes embarrassing words. She learned to receive small gifts, and to be totally and completely polite when she wasn't in the mood for the praise and glory her beauty received. It was a trial and error process, totally independent from her work as apprentice but as usual she aced the material and became a polite breaking heart machine.

At least that was what Horvath and Balthazar kept saying.

During the preparation for the next ball, coincidently the same night her coming of age ceremony was to take place, King Arthur wished for Merlin to bring Veronica so she could be presented at court and join it's merry life. Veronica had been terrified, but when young and old suitors started to struggled with each other to escort her, she'd been floored. Dozens of letters reached her, asking for the privilege and honor, she received flowers, troubadours, and little trinkets of affection. She had to deny them all; after all she was been escorted by Merlin himself, she could not deny her master the simple pleasure.

So when she walked in the hand of Merlin to the large dancing hall all eyes turned to her. Male and female. Many of the ladies of the court had heard of Veronica's beauty but tonight, seeing her in living flesh, gave them a moment to study and create a tactic to defend against her. Veronica was the loveliest of them all. Since Greta and the other maids had been telling her about the ceremony, Veronica had wanted to dance, and she got her heart's desire that night. Merlin took the first and second dance, then Arthur the following three. Many other knights of the round table asked her to dance, and later on she met their ladies. The only one polite enough not to bite snarky remarks was Guinevere, who asked her to come visit when she felt like leaving the Keep to their male inhabitants.

Veronica met most of the court that night, male and female, and danced and drank and ate… But she had been surprised by the lack of the other two apprentices. An hour or so before the party ended Horvath made his grand appearance, asked a dance from her and complimented her, for longer than usual, in her beauty and charm. Veronica kissed his cheek when no one was watching, and no one really saw. They drank together some wine, and then the older apprentice had to excuse himself, his master was calling. Veronica was left alone for a good half hour, and she took the moment to hide and wonder why she suddenly felt so disappointed; after all the evening had been a lovely one. She suddenly felt like crying. But she didn't allow it, so pressing softly at the corners of her eyes she extracted the painful tears and sniffled, fixed her dress and walked back to the light of the dying party.

The musicians were announcing this would be their last piece. Veronica was asked to dance, but she declined, and kept walking just watching the assembly hall and admiring its general beauty. The place had been decorated for the occasion splendidly. The large vines with hanging grapes, the green leaves and thick flowery bushes… Her eyes deceived her. She thought she'd seen Balthazar walking at the other side of the hall, mimicking her own movements. Veronica's heart gave a leap and she walked quickly to peek at the other side, at the twin of the column where she stood and sure enough there was Balthazar, wearing his best suit and coat, hair combed back and smiling softly. Veronica hurried towards him, Balthazar doing the same and they met under the darkness of another column, she launched at him, hugging him tightly. She closed her eyes, arms wrapping tightly around him.

They haven't hugged since Greta said it was improper for a lady to be hugged by an older gentleman.

"You made it!" She whispered softly, as they parted his hands still around her waist.

"It is your party, Veronica. I could not do you the dishonor of been absent." Veronica smiled and after a small squeeze of his hands Balthazar released her. "Happy birthday Veronica." He said softly as she lowered her eyes to avoid the smoldering look he was giving her. It wasn't the sort of bad smoldering look, it was too strong it evoked emotions in her that she'd never felt and were probably improper for a lady to feel. That look made her feel free, and that the wind was guiding her every step, and that she could conquer the world at his side.

Someone walked past them, two women, murmuring at the two apprentices. What Made Balthazar turn away at the assembly and when they were gone take Veronica's hand. "Do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Veronica smiled and agreed.

The last two dances were Balthazar's, and as far as Veronica was concerned, all the dances forever more.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Beats**

Prompt 089: Hair

_Tu sin avisar, Tu Casualidad, Tu que me ganaste poco a poco sin hablar, tu que me entregaste el cielo..._

=Mirando al Mar, Amaia Montero

Merlin was adamant they took Veronica.

At first Balthazar had been against it. Veronica was a Lady (maybe not part of the court but still a proper Lady) and she shouldn't have to witness such things as hordes of men fighting each other. The battlefield was carnage to witness, said Horvath, who was also against it, and Veronica's good natured persona shouldn't be forced to see it. But Merlin had uttered his orders again. Surprised, he saw that his apprentices were showing signs of not obeying.

"I truly believe, Master, that Veronica needs not to witness war. She can remain in the Keep, tending to the injuries as she usually does."

"She took the same amount of sword mastering classes you two took. It is only fair she shows the world how well she can fight. Understood?"

"But Master," started Horvath, wishing to continue the struggle.

"Have Veronica pack to leave with you in the morning, and that is final," ordered Merlin, voice echoing in the chambers as the two apprentices backed down and lowered their faces. Balthazar took a deep breath accepting the order while Horvath just greeted his teeth, acknowledged the order, and stormed out of the room. Balthazar took a last glimpse at his master's back and quietly turned to also leave. "Balthazar?" The apprentice turned to his master. "Please take good care of her."

"You have my word Master." As if he had to ask.

Balthazar left the room quietly, knowing that even though Merlin was so adamant of sending Veronica to battle, he was also aware of her status as a lady and sorceress. Her training should not go to waste. Yet his heart ached for Veronica's sake. She was still a young thing, barely nineteen, with hair as dark as night and face as pale as milk. And now she was to take up arms and fight. As Balthazar walked down the stairs he heard Horvath cursing down at the gardens, probably practicing his lame skills as an archer while venting some anger. That was his usual practice to calm down instead of killing someone. Yet it meant Balthazar was left alone to go tell the news to Veronica.

A maid passed him by, and Balthazar stopped her, asking for the third apprentice. The girl informed him that she was in her chambers, having recently come form her walk in the gardens, and seemed a little worried about Horvath. Balthazar thanked her, shaking his head at Horvath's behavior and walked towards the tower where Veronica's room was situated. Given any other situation they would have a chaperone, but they had grown up together, and as brother and sister Balthazar was sure there was no need for one. So once reaching the door, Balthazar straightened his messy clothes, wondering why he'd chosen that day not to shave, and combed his hair with trembling fingers before knocking.

"Enter," came the muffled reply, making Balthazar open the door quickly. Veronica sat under the warm sun's rays, right under her window. Winter outside had brought the cold winds and the little pleasures one could take from warming in the sun were scarce, but she always seemed to manage to find them. Her hair was long, and she was currently combing it, which meant nothing adorned those black depths. Her skin was rosy, probably because of the warmth, and her eyes were glowing with joy. Why was she so happy? It didn't matter. She was gorgeous. Men had sent her poems, limericks, even troubadours to compliment her beauty. But to Balthazar she was a banshee; a demon of light that haunted his dreams night and day. Ok, that came out all wrong, he thought as he just stood there, holding the open door and staring at her beauty. But what were demons but fallen angels? And she certainly possessed the beauty of an angel.

Veronica took that moment to turn to Balthazar, apparently expecting one of the maids, and was surprised to the point of smiling broadly at him. "Balthazar, come in, please." She stood, placing her comb over the seat, and hurried towards her fellow apprentice. She took his hands, sending jolts of happiness up his spine and making his heart somersault around his ribcage, rendering him totally useless.

Only she could do this. How or why could she do this? "I heard that Master called you and Horvath to his study. What did he want?" Veronica's question was a curious one, and they rarely held much ceremony around things where Merlin was concerned, although lately they rarely held any sort of proper ceremony all together. Balthazar sat on the seat across from Veronica, who was waiting for his answer, looking as lovely as ever with her hair long and silky, loose. Balthazar ached to touch hit. He actually had to stop himself from touching her hair at a particular moment when she turned her eyes away.

"I have been given some instructions by Master." Veronica watched him, curious still. "I am to tell you to pack and be ready to leave in the morning."

"Where am I going?"

"To battle, with me and Horvath."

Veronica paled. Her eyes went a little wide, her mouth slightly open in surprise. "Master wants me to join battle? With you and Horvath? But I thought Master wanted me in the Keep, to care for the injured." She was distressed, and who wouldn't? She'd heard the tales from both of them. She'd heard how horrible battles and war were, how difficult it was to stay together with those who could care for you, how confusing it was when you found yourself surrounded by the enemy. How death could find you at any turn you took.

"He wishes for you to prove yourself to the rest of the world; to show off your fighting skills."

"I… I…"

"You'll be fine. I will be watching after you. You do still trust me, don't you sister?" The last word he bit out, not really liking to use it anymore. He certainly did not feel any brotherly affection for her. It went beyond a brother's love. Veronica could only nod, too distraught to make any coherent speech. "Veronica," said Balthazar worriedly, "fear not. I give you my word that you'll be safe, and you know I am a man of my word."

That made her smile.

The Keep was quiet when the three horses made their way out to the dirt road. The three hooded figures had been sent off by Merlin himself, who still stood surrounded by mist at the entrance of the large property, waving at the three children. They were all grown up, he knew, but it was still hard for him to see them go. He felt for Veronica, so he'd handed her a little keepsake to ward evil off her back. And evil she would see.

On the road, Balthazar lead the trio, his tall black horse making him look as one of the knights of the round table: distinguished and proud. But the other two knew better. He was just taking on his role as leader, and he was a natural at that. Horvath followed, still a little angry to see Veronica accompanying them. But he was willing to follow his Master's orders, mostly to see where they would lead. Finally, Veronica allowed her tall gray horse to follow, a little slower, after the other two. She'd packed light, as suggested by both her brothers, and her heart sank every time she remembered where they were going. She'd also been encouraged by the other two, and several of the maids, to braid her hair and wear dark, comfortable clothes. That would make the trip, and battle, easier for her. The fog and coldness covered the trail. Their horses walked down the well known path, several riders accompanying them; some behind, others gathering around Veronica and Horvath, but very few rode beside Balthazar. Some were murmuring amongst themselves, wondering why Merlin had sent his _female_ apprentice, making Veronica swallow hard and become even more nervous. By midday they reached a much larger camp where riders and soldiers waited for them to arrive.

The men complaining about Veronica's presence hurried away to their proper groups, gossiping about her role joining the battle. Balthazar just turned his horse and hurried toward Veronica. Horvath had already dismounted and was currently tying his horse to a nearby tree when the first words escaped Veronica.

"They must think I'm useless." Balthazar dismounted as Horvath offered to help Veronica off her horse, only to be turn down and watch her dismount alone. "I will make myself worthy of respect." She offered her thanks to Horvath as Balthazar smiled at his friend, who frowned, looking from one to the other. Veronica moved to a small clearing, wrapping her coat tighter around herself and sat on a fallen log.

"She has the attitude," murmured Balthazar. Horvath just shook his head. "I'll go see when we are moving out," offered the older apprentice, making Horvath stop him.

"I'll go. I need some normalcy in this whole abnormal situation." And off he went, making Balthazar chuckle softly. Balthazar tied both horses to the same log Horvath had and, rubbing is hands, moved towards Veronica, who sat ignoring the dirty looks the other men were giving her. His presence there made the other men turn away. Whoever Balthazar Blake respected they should respect. It was just a matter of time before they did.

"Are you warm?" he asked Veronica, who just took a deep breath and nodded. "I forgot my gloves," he commented, looking around camp and shivering a bit.

"You should have turned when you noticed."

"I won't need them when we get there," he said, looking away, not noticing the worried stare she was giving him. "Is your sword sharp enough?"

"Merlin casted a spell to keep it sharp last night," she whispered softly. "He said I shouldn't have to loose the softness of my hands to war."

"Hopefully there won't be a war for you to attend."

"Hope for the best."

"Expect the worse," he said almost to himself, finishing the adage. His next words were said directly to her, his eyes watching her with some sort of contained concern. "No matter what happens when we get there, no matter the chaos, make sure to stick by me or Horvath, understood? I would not be able to live with myself if anything happened to you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I do not doubt it. Still, I wish to keep you safe." Veronica gave him a small smile, her hands lifting to hold the coat closer to her arms.

"Winter will be cold this year," she commented, shivering. Balthazar understood and nodded, but he got up and walked to his horse, producing a thick coat out his bag. He shook it, and hurried to wrap Veronica with it. "Thank you," she murmured, and held the coat closer to her, seeking warmth. Veronica took in the scent of leather, magic, and man from the coat, closing her eyes and shivering, but not from cold.

"Be sure to keep your hair under the coat, it could get dirty."

"It's already dirty, Balthazar. My hair's the last thing I'm thinking of right now."

Then why couldn't he stop thinking about it himself?

"We are moving out. The negotiations were broken this morning and battle will be met," informed Horvath a while later, panting as he hurried to them. Both Veronica and Balthazar stood, the first handing back the bigger coat to its owner, and the second folding it while walking.

"Negotiations would have never worked anyway. It was a lame attempt to gain time."

"Their army must be organized by now." The horn that called for the riders to take their arms and pack was sounded. Both male sorcerers had already untied their horses and while Horvath untied Veronica's horse, Balthazar lifted her into her saddle. "We have to be careful once we get there."

"When we are underway, Veronica," Balthazar said, mounting is horse, which whinnied loudly, "cast a shield spell around yourself and be ready to unsheathe your sword at any moment."

Veronica nodded and turned to Horvath. "There'll be arrows and spells rampant, sister. Make sure to guard your every side."

"We'll be backing you up too." The riders around them started, and Balthazar hurried to follow. The ride to battle was a messy one, and Veronica had a hard time catching up with her fellow apprentices. But she managed. She would recognize Balthazar's coat or Horvath's cane anywhere. And she took their advice. As soon as she saw arrows and stones flying she created a protective shield around herself that saved her from several stray arrows and a rather nasty looking stone. She looked around and found herself in the mists of battle. Men against men, weapons and magic been used all over the blood-bathed field. For a moment she was completely confused. She let out a scream as a tall man hurried to attack her. But her reflexes were still working. Before she even noticed what was happening she had unsheathed her sword and stabbed the man's chest. Veronica let out a gasp of surprise and pulled the sword out of the man's body, watching him crumble to the ground.

Her horse was attacked, and they both fell to the ground. Three men hurried to hold her down, and a fourth brandished a sword, ready to stab her.

The man's head came rolling off. Behind him stood Balthazar, who hurried to kill the man holding Veronica's hand. With her hand now free she threw a plasma bolt to the one fingering her skirt and legs while Balthazar stabbed the other man several times. He turned to her. "Stay by me!" Then he took her hand and lifted her up, levitating her sword into her hands.

Horvath was a few feet behind, blasting anyone who tried to reach him. He stood to her left while Balthazar continued to struggle at her right against the enemy. _Wake up, Veronica, wake up_, her mind whispered, and she joined her brothers in battle.


	3. Chapter 3

First Beats

Prompt 067: Sky

Tu amor despierta y lava su carita, de rosas me salpica…

= Frio, Frio, Juan Luis Guerra

It took three grueling weeks for them to return home. Battles were long and harsh only to lead to the next battle ground. Balthazar and Horvath had struggled to keep up with the company and were forced to drag Veronica alongside them, always pushing her onward, showing her the dangers of evil and war. The two men made their way to the Keep without stopping; too eager to return home. Yet they hadn't considered that Veronica would complain. The beauty of things was that she didn't. Their horses had not made it during the trip back and so the King had gifted them new stallions for the journey. He'd also given them some provisions: a couple of new weapons and, to their surprise, a letter for Merlin. The two men didn't know it yet, but he'd gifted Veronica with a new dress and gloves to replace the one she currently wore because it was covered in grime and blood and was torn in several places. Apparently, only their coats made it through the battle, probably because they took good care of them in the winter weather. Horvath and Balthazar lead the way home, and when they could see the Keep from the road, Horvath let out a laugh.

"It's amazing. It feels like ages since we were last here."

"Indeed."

"I will hurry ahead, announce our arrival, and get us something to eat." Balthazar let out a chuckle and watched his brother hurry away. Then, very slowly, he turned back to watch Veronica ride her horse forward with her face bowed down.

"Veronica, we are almost home." The woman lifted her face, eyes dull and tired, trying to focus on Balthazar, who halted his horse and waited for her to reach him. "Are you alright?"

"I feel like I've been in another dimension," she whispered tiredly as her horse passed his and she started falling. Balthazar held her shoulder tightly, panic and fear attacking his heart. She let out a gasp, waking from the trance she'd fallen into. Balthazar released her only to see her start to fall again, but he took a firm hold of her and pulled her to sit on his lap. Both horses galloped to the Keep. He halted his new stallion and quickly dismounted, crying out for help. A maid appeared.

"Hurry to Lady Veronica's room. Ready her bed." Those were the orders for one of the maids, for a few more now appeared to see what was the matter. Balthazar was about to send for his master when he and Horvath appeared, both hurrying to Balthazar as he carried Veronica.

"What happened?"

"She almost fainted off her horse." Only then did they notice Veronica was indeed hanging from Balthazar's arms, her sword secured in her hand, unsheathed. Merlin took the weapon from her, touching her forehead tenderly.

"You are home child, worry not. You are safe," he murmured to her, making her whimper. "Quick, Balthazar, take her to her room." The apprentice nodded and hurried up the stairs. Horvath hurried ahead of him, to open the doors and make sure the maids were ready to care for Veronica. Balthazar was tired but the adrenaline of having Veronica go though so much and make it out alive only to suffer after all was said and done made him move faster.

He also found himself mesmerized by the lightness of her body. The maids had pulled back the covers to Veronica's large bed, and instructed Balthazar to lay her down on the fluffy mattress. He stood beside the bed for a moment before he noticed there was nothing else he could do. It took two maids to usher him out the room. Horvath followed soon after and only because he had offered to warm the water for Veronica's bath.

"Are you delivering a letter?"

"No."

"A note?"

"No."

"Are you visiting one of the maids?"

"No, good sire. I am a troubadour."

"Oh, dear Lord," Horvath groaned, turning away as Balthazar reached into his pocket and pulled out some money.

"Here, a gold coin. Consider your message delivered."

"But good sire…"

"Get out!" he screamed at the troubadour, who turned to hurry away. Balthazar took a deep breath and turned to Horvath who was chuckling. Since they had arrived home Veronica had been confined to her room to heal while the two men, already used to these long travels and battles, were put to run the house chores. They knew how to, but ever since the Keep had benefited from a woman's touch they had let Veronica do the needed chores.

"You know it's a wonder she is still sane with so many inane things to do around the Keep every single day."

"What I wonder is how she survives through each and every mail delivery," said Balthazar as the maids brought them some water and fruits. One of the maids, Greta, chuckled.

"She usually burns the letters, and laughs and the troubadours," she said and was gone. pBalthazar sat down on his chair and leaned back as a new line of messengers were brought forth. Since Veronica had emerged from the Keep to battle her beauty was exposed to the world. Men from five villages had fallen in love with her beauty and were constantly sending messages to her. They wrote about the loveliness of her hair, the paleness of her skin, the grace of her figure. It was enough to send both Horvath and Balthazar into frenzied annoyance. This morning alone they had received fifty two messengers, thirty four notes, and seven troubadours. Balthazar knew that if they didn't do something fast he would probably have a splitting headache by the end of the day.

"This is going no where," Horvath said getting up. "Are there any more messengers out there?" The maids nodded, yes. "Bring them all in." Balthazar frowned at his brother's order and watched the salon fill with messengers. "How many of you bring love letters, poems, or any sort of message for Lady Veronica?"

All but a few of the messengers raised their hands. Balthazar groaned and Horvath created a bin out of rocks before their desk. "Please, deposit them here. And if you are a troubadour please don't bother and just leave."

After they were done only one messenger was left. He brought a message from the round table. Merlin was asked to attend an audience with King Arthur. Balthazar took the letter from the messenger's hand and turned to Horvath. "I'll let Master know."

"I'll take these to Veronica. It could be fun to watch her burn them."

"Leave some for me to watch."

Veronica came down the stairs a few hours after Horvath had left. Because he was the one with fewer injuries, Horvath had been dragged back to Camelot, accompanying Merlin to his audience with King Arthur. She'd laughed out loud when Horvath had mentioned the troubadours and was now curious as to what else had happened in the Keep while she rested. To her surprise everything seemed intact and in complete and total order. Probably all thanks to Balthazar. Horvath would have changed many of the furniture pieces, and had even commented in replacing the still-working fountain with something with more… allure. She'd been worried, Veronica now realized, releasing a deep breath.

One of the maids walked by, giving a small curtsied before continuing her path towards the general direction of the kitchens. Veronica smiled. Feeling the warmth of the sun she decided that since she was down here she might as well take a walk through the gardens. Perhaps some of the winter flowers were in bloom. She made her way to the gardens, going down the three short steps and then quietly walked the well known path around the large circle Merlin had carved. It was rare of them to use this particular circle. It served more as a decorative stone than a real magic conductor, and when they did it was because they were tired of being trapped indoors for long winters or the rain season. Today, although still chilly, was a blessed sunny day and wonderful for admireing the flowers. Veronica stood before some of the flowering buds, daring to take one of the fully bloomed flowers and adorning her dark hair with it before continuing.

Veronica thought of many things; of battle and death, fear and pain. Yet she shook her head and reminded herself that she was in the safety of the Keep where it was not out of place to smile. She felt lighter without the sword and bags on her back and hip, not having to worry about her horse. There were so many beautiful things in the world right now that war seemed insignificant; a far off bad memory that was slowly fading into flowers and the warmth of sunbeams. Here was security; her personal safety and warmth. Here, with Balthazar taking care of her. She stopped suddenly. And of course there were Merlin and Horvath too but…

Why did she only consider Balthazar taking care of her?

"Out for a walk?" She gasped loudly, turning up to see Balthazar sitting on one of the many ledges of the castle's low outer brick wall. He had a book over his lap, marking the page with one of his fingers, and watched her with warm blue eyes. He was smiling, which made her feel a little nervous. But why would she feel nervous about it? He would usually smile at her like that. "You are feeling better then?"

When she'd woken up from her fainting spell Veronica had tried to sit up to find Balthazar and Horvath across from her bed, sleeping in uncomfortable looking chairs. Merlin had also been there, awake, and had urged her to be calm and remain in bed. She would need the strength. She'd gone right back to sleep. When she woke up next she found herself turning to see Balthazar sitting on the chair she used to sit while combing her hair, where he'd found her to tell her they were all off to war, holding her comb and bathed with sunlight. The image had been etched into her memory in such a way that she used it to remind herself of what home really was. It wasn't a tower where her things were, or where she went at the end of the day. It was the people that were there and she was only aware of Balthazar.

Like right now.

"Yes, much. Thank you."

"It was Merlin who healed you and the maids who bathed you. Although I would have liked to help I was unable to," he said, a little regretful, and then looking out as the wind picked up. "But if… if you would like to talk about… everything you saw, I'm here."

Veronica climbed the wall like she had when she was a child up to the ledge, taking Balthazar's hand as he offered it so she could sit beside him. She laughed and sat beside him, turning to look at the view. Merlin's Keep had been build at the top of a hill, like many medieval castles were, and stairs adorned every corner, leading up and down the magnificent corridors. The gardens were not the very center of the Keep, rather, it rested at the far end, the very back of the castle, and the balconies gave grand views to the visitors. But these were Merlin's apprentices, who had grown up watching the stones move, sometimes moving them themselves, and knew every corner of the Keep, every nook and cranny. So they knew that the best views were from high places, which was the reason why Veronica had her room in the tower. Veronica stared at Balthazar for a moment, the man watching the magnificent valley just beyond their guarded home, where a large lake full of griffins and unicorns drank crystalline waters. Birds flew around, probably migrating south, and the sun was finally sinking, giving out the unique colors of dusk: red, orange yellow, pink. There were too many things happening at once, too many beautiful sights to describe, so Veronica just smiled and said what her heart wanted to say.

"If I were a painter, I would want to paint this scene. Put it down on canvas so I could remember it."

Balthazar turned to her, smiling, and was unable to turn away. If he were a painter he would paint her beauty or at least try and make a coarse imitation of it. The orange sunlight bathed her pale skin, making it literally glow, while her hair served as the perfect background for her coffee colored eyes. Her smile was serene, her whole body calm and for the first time in a month he saw her at total ease and peace. If he were a painter he would capture this image of her in canvas, and then keep it for himself. "Yes, it is quite beautiful."

And he didn't mean the view beyond the castle.

Veronica turned to him, finding him staring, and although he knew it was rude, Balthazar couldn't turn away. The woman blushed, and turned back to the view, suddenly uncomfortable. "I should get going. If master found me down here he would probably scold me."

"Yes, of course. But…"

"It was lovely talking to you, Balthazar."

"Yes, thanks." And she made her way down to the garden floor and then hurried towards her room. Now the tower seemed hundreds of miles away, its safety a far off memory. But she managed to hurry back, her feet sometimes struggling to take the next step that took her further away from Balthazar. She even stumbled upon occasion. But she made her way up the long set of stairs, thoughts and feeling whirling inside her. As she closed the door to the safely of her room Veronica panted, eyes closing as her heart ached inside her chest.

Balthazar had been staring at her as if he were in love with her.

First Beats

Full title: The First Beats of My Heart, I left the current title because it sounds more intriguing. It refers to the first beats of love from Balthazar's heart towards Veronica. This is the moment he realizes he is in love with her. I'm not so sure about Veronica, but she's getting there. I'm not sure I'll continue this particular story; I like this ending. But there are a few other stories that should take place during this time (before the war with Morgana and the longevity spell), we'll just see how things develop. Also the verses at the beginning of each chapter are from two separate songs, titles and artists are provided.


End file.
